


The Letter

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was 'the letter'. (Creativity Night on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

_Dear Martin,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I don’t know where you are right now, but I hope it’s better than here._

_Martin, I find myself in the unfamiliar position of not knowing what to say. I feel like I’ll never be able to articulate exactly what I want you to know, how much you mean to me, and how much I regret never telling you. We all miss you at MJN, Carolyn, Arthur, and I. It feels different in the flight deck these days, and I honestly keep forgetting I’m captain now. It doesn’t feel right without you here. Hopefully you’re happy, flying like I know you love to do, with your ridiculous SOPs and a ridiculous hat._

_The sky is clear today. Blue, cloudless, perfect takeoff conditions. You’d love it if you were here, I’m sure._

_I don’t really know what else to say, Martin, except perhaps, if you’re alright, if you made it safely, write me back?_

_…or at least send me a sign._

_Yours,_   
_Douglas_

_P.S. I wish I could’ve gone with you. I’d have followed you anywhere._

-

Douglas stared down at the letter in his hand, now sealed away, silently recalling the words painstakingly printed on the paper. It was foolish and maybe a little desperate of him to write Martin, but at this point, he no longer cared. With a sigh, he crouched in the grass and carefully placed the envelope against the headstone.

He hoped Martin got his letter.


End file.
